There is something you should know
by I am not a dumb blonde
Summary: Hermione has important information to give to Harry and Ron - when they have stopped behaving like morons Plesase review - it would be really really really really appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I looked out of the frosted window, the grounds castle grounds glistening with a sheet of pure white snow and ice. I pulled the blanket closer to me – the icy cold wind, blowing through the gap in the window. I glanced at the large clock – Ten past nine. My legs carried me, down the stairs and into the common room.

"Hey Hermione" Harry shouted, ensconced with his game of Wizards chess against Ron.

"Have you not finished yet?" I asked "It has been at least 4 hours".

"Well" Ron muttered "What else is there to do?"

I sighed as I collapsed into the chair by the fire with a book.

"Yes! I win! I win" Ron screeched, as he galloped around the room.

"Actually, you haven't. Check. Mate." Harry said tiredly.

"Cheater."

"I didn't cheat!

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

I stood up "For goodness sake… Can you two please grow up! How old are you? Twelve? We have got the future of Hogwarts and the wizard world in our hands, yet all you two think about is wizards chess, Quidditch and girls!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, smirked and said in unison,

"We are boys, Hermione."

I turned around and began to ascend the staircase

"Never!" I shouted down to them, I would have to tell them tomorrow about my news.


	2. Chapter 2

I stirred in my bed and wrenched open my extremely tired eyes. I instantly found myself wide awake. I needed to tell them.

I shrugged on my jeans and knitted jumper, then ran through to the common room. I screamed silently with frustration. Why did they have to be such typical, lazy, teenage boys? It was nearly 1 o'clock!

I spun round upon myself and stormed up to their dorm.

"Harry! Ron! I need to talk to you" I shouted through the door.

Nothing. 'Fine if that is the way we are going to play'. I whipped out my wand, opened their door and muttered _Aguamenti. _

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHH" Harry and Ron had definitely woken up now. There they were drenched in water, half asleep, looking like they wanted to kill me.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"How about knocking first?" Ron muttered through gritted teeth.

"Or maybe yelling?" Harry seethed.

"I tried that. You didn't wake up. Anyway, it's urgent- meet me at the lake in half an hour. You may want to dry up first" At last, I had been noticed, I could finally tell them…


	3. Chapter 3

I sat by the lake, which was gently lapping onto the grass in front of me. I really needed to tell Harry and Ron the news. They did not seem to understand how much it really mattered. I sighed as I looked at my watch – 4 O Clock. One minute past to be exact. My stomach was churning, my heart drumming inside my chest – I was so worried about telling them, yet so excited…

I began to hear voices heading towards the lake.

"Yeah, then she was like 'You can't do that'" Was it possibly be Ron and Harry?

"Really? It wasn't that bad? You only turned Malfoy into a Llama for a few seconds." Definitely Ron and Harry

"I know, I thought he looked better like that… Even better than the ferret!".

I stood up. They immediately went quiet. I smiled.

"What's wrong? Why are you smiling?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Why are you not screeching at us for being late?" Harry added. They looked at each other, then sat down.

"I have something to tell you." I announced.

"Obviously" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Are you ready?" I asked, building the excitement, they nodded impatiently.

"I'm …"

After a few moments Harry got up and shook his head.

"You can't!"

"He's right" Ron added.

"Oh you're wrong. I can" I said with a chuckle.

"I am leaving Hogwarts, I want no more to do with any of this magic. I want a normal muggle job." I explained.

"You can't leave us…" Ron stuttered.

"Give me two good reasons why."

"Because…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

"You are part of our gang!" Ron cried out.

"Yes, I know that and you will still be my best friends."

"But…" Sweat began trickling down Ron's forehead.

"But what Ron? Can I not make decisions for myself? Be able to stretch my wings? What is your issue?"

"Because… Because…I love you." He murmured under his breath.

"What?" A smile slowly creeping onto my face.

"I love you" He said, only slightly louder.

"Well in that case, maybe I will have to rethink my plan." I grinned looking at Ron who began to smile nervously whilst Harry began applauding.

"I did say maybe. MAYBE. Not definitely". I said looking at Harry, who was already grinning like a Cheshire cat.

With that I grabbed Ron's hand and began to walk up to the castle, with Harry in tow.

My once decided upon future had been gain thrown up into the air, knowing that it was my heart or my life that I would risk. An end to one story, a beginning to another.


End file.
